World Records
A World Record is a record that has been certified by the AYYA, however players setting records don't have to be a member of the AYYA. Records will only be accepted in the pre-defined categories (adjusted once yearly) and can be set in one of three categories, or a combination thereof: * Open (Available to all ages) * Junior (Ages 14 and under) * Masters (Ages 50 and over) Submission Rules Reproduced from AYYA PDF document linked below 1. Submissions must be filed using the AYYA World Record Submission Form. 2. A competitor can only have one attempt per trick, per contest. 3. Any commercially available yo-yo may be used for any record attempt, (but the axle type must match the axle type specified in the sleeping events.) This is any yo-yo sold to the general public by retailers other than the manufacturer with a production run of at least 100. A retailer is any storefront or internet store not owned by the manufacturer. No modifications are allowed to the yo-yo; tuning is allowed as stated below. The string length must be between 32 and 42 inches measured from the finger down to the rim of the yo-yo. The string cannot be rigged, but it can be waxed/treated. Wearing of finger protectors and gloves is allowed, as long as the string is not attached to the protector or glove. Note: The yo-yo can be â€œtunedâ€ but not â€œmodifiedâ€. * Tuning definition: Changing of any yo-yo string, sanding the string slot and/or removing friction return pads or similar type of device, addition or removal of lubrication, changing gap width, changing out axles, adding or removing ball bearings, removal or addition of side lens or pogs. Any components that are used in tuning the yo-yo (string, axles, bearings, pogs or lens) must be commercially available, but does not have to be of the same brand as the body of the yo-yo. These components cannot be modified (altering the shape, weight or size). * Modified definition: Altering the shape, weight or size of the yo-yo body or the addition of components to the yo-yo that are not covered under tuning. 4. Records can only be set during an AYYA sanctioned or recognized event. This event must be a publicized public contest open to all competitors with at least 20 people in attendance (players and/or spectators). The contest director must be at least 18 year of age. The AYYA board can recognize an event for record-breaking purposes without granting official AYYA contest sanction. Note: Prior to your event, fill out the AYYA Sanction Request Form at www.ayya.org. 5. If an individual breaks one of the records, that entire record attempt must be videotaped and submitted without edits. It can be sent using any of the following media types: VHS, DVD, CD. All submitted video become property of the AYYA and are non-returnable. If the video does not clearly show the attempt in a fashion that it can be fully judged, the submission will be disqualified. 6. The contest director, head judge, or an AYYA board member present during testing must completely fill out the submission form, verifying that the judges, person breaking the record, and the yo-yo used are all official and meet AYYA requirements for the record broken. 7. Once a record attempt has begun, the contestant has a two-minute grace period to restart if needed. After two minutes no further restarts of that trick are allowed. Example: If you are attempting to break the Eli Hop record, and you miss the string after 42 hopsâ€¦..but only 58 seconds have elapsed, you can start over. Once the two-minute mark has passed, you can no longer start again. Note: If you break the OPEN record in under the two-minute grace period, you cannot start again to try and beat it by even more. The broken record is recorded. If you break the Junior or Masters record, and you are a junior or masters player, you have the option of trying again, but if you do, the last attempt will be your official total. (so if you have the record, but try to do better, and fail, you get the lower total) 8. All judges must be at least 18 years of age. There must be three judges counting, or two judges with stopwatches. Judges must initial their counts on the World Record Submission Form. The official count will be the average of the three judgesâ€™ count, or in sleeping events, the average of the two times. The world record committee can accept this as the official count and certify the record or review the video for an official count. The committee decision is final. Once the record has been certified or denied, there will be no further counts or video reviews. The committee must do a video review if the record is broken by less than 1%. If there is a discrepancy of more than 3% of one judge from the average of the other two judges, then that judgeâ€™s count will be dropped and the other two judges average will be used. If there is a discrepancy of 3% from all three judges, the middle value will be submitted. Records Reproduced from AYYA PDF document linked below Listed as: Division: Record - Record Holder (Age), Country - Date, Location/Contest - Yo-Yo Sleeper (Fixed Axle, to extinction) * Open: 2min 53.61 sec - Timothy Redmond (31), USA - 2/26/06, MA States - YoYoJam DJ * Junior: 2min 39.42 sec - John Narum (11), USA - 4/23/05, Worlds, Fl - YoYoJam DJ * Masters: 2min 13.90 sec - Dale Bell (51), USA - 7/5/05, Smithsonian - YoYoJam DJ Sleeper (Trans Axle, to extinction) * Open: 19 min 39 sec YYF Buddha King 2 100 Meter Dash (Looping) * Open: 13.85 sec - Taro Yamashita, Japan - 08/98 - Fixed axle * Junior: 20.58 sec - Alex Brant (13), USA - 5/28/05 - PA States - YoYoJam Sunset Trajectory Longest Shoot the Moon (String Length) * Open: 13 ft, 2 in - Dave Schulte (36), USA - 08/10/06, Worlds, Fl - YoYoJam Aquarius * Junior: 5 ft, 9 in - John Narum (12), USA - 08/10/06, Worlds, Fl - YoYoJam Aquarius Most Loops (1 Hour, Alternating Inside/Outside) * Open: 8,437 - "Fast Eddy" McDonald, Canada - 07/14/90, Toronto, Canada Most Loops (3 Hours, Alternating Inside/Outside) * Open: 21,663 - "Fast Eddy" McDonald, Canada - 10/14/90, Toronto, Canada Behind the Back Loops * Open: 581 - Tomonari Ishiguro (21), Japan - 08/06/04, Worlds, Fl - Yomega Bandai Hyper Raider * Junior: 215 - Marcus Fiebka (13), USA - 07/08/00, Worlds, Fl - Playmaxx Nuclear Bee * Masters: 159 - Dale Myrberg (54), USA - Russell fixed axle Suicides (Same finger on catches) * Open: 39 - Luke Roberts (22), UK - 08/10/06 Worlds, Fl - YoYoFactory 401k * Junior: 25 - John Narum (12), USA - 08/10/06, Worlds, Fl - YoYoJam NightMoves * Masters: 3 - John Bozung (55), USA - 10/1/05, USA Nationals - Dif-e-yo Bare Bones Regenerated Trapeze * Open: 224 - Dave Schulte (35), USA - 6/16/05, Midwest Regional, MN - Yomega Hyperwarp Heavy Wing * Junior: 78 - Michael O'Connell (11), USA - 10/04/03, USA Nationals - Yomega Stealth Raider Eli Hops (Hands must touch) * Open: 120 - Dave Schulte (35), USA - 07/28/05, Worlds, Fl - Dif-e-Yo Bare Bones * Junior: 206 - Andrew Jaques (13), USA - 05/31/13, Minnesota State - SPYY Revenger * Masters: 31 - John Bozung (55), USA - 07/10/05, Idaho State Contest - YoYoJam Dark Magic Iron Whips * Open: 193 - Brett Ferante (18), USA - 08/10/06, Worlds, Fl - YoYoJam Dark Magic * Junior: 46 - Ben Conde (13), USA - 08/10/06, Worlds, Fl - YoYoJam X-Con * Masters: 31 - John Bozung (55), USA - 07/10/05, Idaho State Contest - YoYoJam Dark Magic Offstring Whips * Open: 146 - Jimmy Peng (19), USA - 08/10/06, Worlds, Fl - YoYoJam Special Agent * Junior: 104 - Daniel Konecny (13), USA - 05/01/10, Czech Nationals - YoYoJam BigYo * Masters: 25 - John Bozung (55), USA - 10/1/05, USA Nationals - YoYoJam Free Agent 5A Shoulder Pops * Open: 13 - Jack Ringca (28), USA - 08/10/06, Worlds, Fl - Dif-e-yo Tank Shoot the Moon * Open: 1057 - Bill de Boisblanc (64), USA - 07/28/05, Worlds, Fl - YoYoJam Dragon Jam * Junior: 471 - Matt Harlow (14), USA - 03/21/99, Worlds, HI - Spintastics Manta Ray * Masters: 1057 - Bill de Boisblanc (64), USA - 07/28/05, Worlds, Fl - YoYoJam Dragon Jam Milk the Cow * Open: 562 - Bill de Boisblanc (65), USA - 08/10/06 Worlds, Fl - YoYoJam Sunset Trajectory * Junior: 267 - Patrick Mitchell (14), USA - 07/08/00, Worlds, Fl - Playmaxx Nuclear Bee * Masters: 562 - Bill de Boisblanc (65), USA - 08/10/06 Worlds, Fl - YoYoJam Sunset Trajectory Outside Loops * Open: 250 - Dale Myrberg (54), USA - 07/18/96, Worlds, SD - Russell fixed axle * Junior: 12 - Alex Brant (13), USA - 4/23/05, MAR - Duncan Speed Beetles * Masters: 250 - Dale Myrberg (54), USA - 07/18/96, Worlds, SD - Russell fixed axle Whirlwind * Open: 599 - Luke Roberts (22), UK - 08/10/06, Worlds, Fl - Yomega Hyper Raider * Junior: 5 - Patrick Borgerding (11), USA - 10/1/05 - USA Nationals - YoYoJam Sunset Trajectory * Masters: 132 - Bill de Boisblanc (64), USA - 07/28/05, Worlds, Fl - YoYoJam Relic Loop and Punch * Open: 253 - Luke Roberts (21), UK - 07/28/05, Worlds, Fl - Yomega Raiders * Junior: 88 - Michael O'Connell (12), USA - 10/02/04, USA Nationals - Yomega Raiders * Masters: 87 - Dale Myrberg (54), USA - 07/18/96, Worlds, SD - Russell fixed axle Inside Loops * Open: 457 - Luke Roberts (21), UK - 07/28/05, Worlds, Fl - YoYoJam Sunset Trajectory * Junior: 191 - Patrick Mitchell (14), USA - 07/08/00, Worlds, Fl - Playmaxx Nuclear Bee * Masters: 402 - Bill de Boisblanc (65), USA - 08/10/06, Worlds, Fl - YoYoJam Sunset Trajectory Ride the Horse * Open: 250 - Luke Roberts (21), UK - 07/28/05, Worlds, FL - Yomega Raiders * Junior: 33 - Michael O'Connell (12), USA - 10/02/04, USA Nationals - Yomega Raiders * Masters: 110 - Dale Oliver, USA - 07/18/96, Worlds, SD Punching Bag * Open: 321 - Luke Roberts (22), UK - 08/10/06, Worlds, Fl - Yomega Hyper Raider * Junior: 217 - Adam Dennehy (13), USA - 07/08/00, Worlds, Fl - Playmaxx Bumble Bee * Masters: 85 - Bill de Boisblanc (64), USA - 07/28/05, Worlds, FL - YoYoJam Relic 100 Meter Dash * Open: 20.60 sec - Dale Oliver (56), USA - 07/18/96, Worlds, SD * Masters: 20.60 sec - Dale Oliver (56), USA - 07/18/96, Worlds, SD External Link * Rules for Setting Yo-Yo World Records * List of Yo-Yo World Records